Tak Seperti Dulu
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Rasa sakit yang sama. Perih yang sama. Sesak yang sama. Namun, kali ini, ia yang akan duduk di sampingnya...


Rere dateng lagi!

Kali ini minjem Shikamaru sama Ino.

Terinspirasi waktu nonton episode terakhir Naruto sebelum _time-skip_ dimana Ino ngerasa tak berguna, dan bagian Asuma mati. T-T

_Well, happy reading_!

*bowed*

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tak Seperti Dulu**

by Rere Aozora

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit melihat sosoknya duduk di tempat itu.

Ia yang biasanya bergestur malas, berwajah bosan, selalu menghela nafas, dan tak hentinya menggumamkan kata merepotkan, kini...

...tak tenang.

Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Saling menggesek, menunjukan ketidaktenangannya. Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa khawatir, takut dan... bersalah?

Sang gadis kecil urung mendekatinya. Mendekatinya _dan_ gadis Suna itu. Gadis kecil itu menunduk, namun tetap dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan gadis Suna itu. Dan ia kembali berpaling begitu telinganya menangkap isakan. Ia tercekat mendapati wajah si lelaki kecil dialiri air. Matanya, mata cokelat gelapnya yang biasanya berkilat tak peduli, yang biasanya tak memancarkan emosi selain bosan, kini mengalirkan bulir-bulir air mata.

Rasa sesak semakin mendera diri gadis kecil itu. Kakinya yang sudah lemas karena ia paksa untuk berlari dari rumahnya menuju tempat ini secepat mungkin semakin bertambah lemas. Ia terduduk. Merosot ke lantai di lorong rumah sakit itu. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok yang menutupi sosoknya dari si lelaki kecil dan gadis Suna itu. Menekan dadanya yang semakin sesak dengan tangan mungilnya. Membekap mulutnya dengan tangan bebasnya, menghalangi isakan yang semakin giat mendobrak keluar semenjak gadis kecil itu dikabari bahwa sahabat gembilnya terkapar kritis di rumah sakit.

_Sakit._

Rasanya sakit.

Karena lelaki kecil itu _tak pernah_ menunjukan wajah seperti itu.

Karena ia—gadis kecil itu—_tak pernah_ melihatnya seperti itu.

Dan karena bukan ia, _rekan setimnya, sahabatnya,_ yang duduk di sana.

Menemaninya.

* * *

Sama_._

Sama seperti dulu.

Namun kali ini _jauh_ lebih parah.

Dulu, dulu ia memohon pada Tuhan agar sahabatnya tak dijemput. Dulu ia memanjat pada Tuhan, berkata bahwa mereka masih dua belas-tiga belas tahun, bahwa mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk merasa kehilangan. Dan doa polosnya dikabulkan. Sang Penguasa Alam setuju mereka masih kecil.

Namun kini, Sang Penguasa Alam tak setuju. Ia tak lagi menganggap angka enam belas sebagai angka kecil untuk merasakan kehilangan. Ia menjemputnya. Sensei-nya. Sensei _mereka_.

Gadis remaja itu mengitari pandangannya, mencari sosok tegap_nya_. Dan rasa sakit yang telah menderanya karena rasa kehilangan bertambah menyadari gestur malas itu tak ada—tak hadir dalam upacara pemakaman.

Gadis itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Pemakaman telah usai, ia kini berada di tengah desa. Dan kembali tak mendapatkan sosoknya. Satu jarum kembali tertancap dihatinya, menemani ribuan jarum yang sudah ada.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, mengizinkan tubuh lemasnya menuju tempat kesukaan pemuda itu. Dan mata birunya kembali menangkap kekosongan. Menangkap bahwa pemuda itu tak ada di tempat favoritnya, tempat ia biasa menikmati awan bergulir. Satu jarum kembali tertancap, menemani ribuan yang sudah tertancap sebelumnya.

Kini gadis itu melangkah lunglai di lorong rumahnya. Hatinya, yang sempat melengos lega begitu mendengar ibu lelaki itu berkata ia ada di dalam, kembali merasakan tekanan. Tekanan yang diberikan ketika mata birunya mengambil gambar sosoknya yang bermain shougi, melawan ayahnya, dengan langkah sekenanya. Tak seperti ia yang biasa, yang penuh strategi.

Dan kini tak hanya satu, namun puluhan jarum menancap di hatinya. Gadis itu mendengar—karena ia tak lagi sanggup melihat—papan shougi dientakan kasar. Gadis itu mendengar suaranya yang berteriak pada ayahnya dengan sarat emosi. Emosi bersalah lagikah?

Sama seperti dulu, gadis itu merosot ke lantai. Punggungnya bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya. Dan gadis itu kembali menangis. Menaungi wajahnya dengan air mata. Membasahi wajahnya, yang bahkan belum kering, dengan bulir-bulir emosinya yang hampir tak pernah berhenti turun semenjak menyadari sensei-nya tak dapat ditolong. Ia mendengar pintu di sampingnya digeser terbuka, namun ia tak peduli. Ia merasakan elusan lembut di rambut pirangnya yang tergerai—karena ia terus menarik-narik rambutnya penuh emosi sehingga ikat rambutnya terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai—namun, lagi, ia tak peduli.

Ratusan jarum menancap di hatinya. Menemani ribuan jarum yang tak bosan-bosannya bertengger dalam hatinya.

_Sakit_, seperti waktu itu.

Bedanya, kali ini _lebih_ sakit. Dan kali ini ia membiarkan isakannya keluar. Membiarkan isakannya terbawa angin malam. Membiarkan isakannya menari, berdansa berirama dengan teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Bertepatan dengan berhentinya teriakan memilukan dari dalam ruangan—pertanda orang di dalam sudah mulai tenang, gadis itu memutuskan, kali tak akan seperti dulu.

Ia yang akan menemaninya, bukan gadis Suna itu. Ia yang akan membangkitkannya, bukan gadis Suna itu. Ia yang akan membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke baju jingganya, bukan gadis Suna itu.

_Bukan_ gadis Suna itu, atau bahkan orang lain.

Karena ia rekan timnya. Karena ia sahabatnya.

Dengan pelan, digesernya pintu membuka. Tersenyum lembut, gadis itu berkata parau, "Shikamaru..."

Karena ia menyayanginya.

Benar, bukan?

* * *

**=OWARI**=

* * *

Hmm.. Cerita ini pendek—bahkan nggak mencapai 1000 kata. Tapi, saya merasa kalau panjang malah.. aneh? Entahlah, saya sendiri nggak punya kata yang tepat. *ditendang*

Oraits, inilah hasil dari khayalan semena-mena saya tentang hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino.

_Mind to share your opinion on review_?

*puppy eyes no jutsu*

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ;)

Big Hugs—,

Rere


End file.
